gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Derma Altland
is a character that appears in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. Personality & Character Skills & Abilities Derma has undertaken the Alaya-Vijnana surgery, which grants him greater spatial awareness and information transfer rate. Besides being an experienced mobile suit pilot, he can also pilot a mobile worker. He is capable of fighting alone or as part of a group. History P.D. 323 Derma was a Human Debris owned by the Brewers, who were hired by Gjallarhorn to capture Kudelia Aina Bernstein from Tekkadan. Piloting a UGY-R41 Man Rodi, he participated in the attack on Tekkadan, but the Brewers were later forced to retreat. After the fight, he was entertained by the story of human souls being reborn after death, but was depressed when some of his squad mates remind him that they were not human, but Human Debris. The Brewers fought with Tekkadan a second time and was finally defeated. The Brewers' crew members, including Derma and other Human Debris, were then rounded up. Tekkadan's leader, Orga Itsuka, eventually arrived to meet the Human Debris, and reveals to them he would be taking them in. Like the other Human Debris, Derma, was grateful and cried. At the battle of Edmonton, he and other former Brewers' Human Debris followed Eugene Sevenstark to reinforce the others on the city's outskirts, buying Orga the opportunity to enter the city unhindered. After the battle ended, he and the other members rejoiced at Tekkadan's success and future reward. He would later accept Akihiro Altland's offer to adopt the latters' surname as his own as thanks for caring for Masahiro Altland in the past. P.D. 325 As part of Tekkadan's 1st unit, Derma was given a STH-16 Shiden to pilot. Despite his Shiden not having the Alaya-Vijnana System, he had no problem inflicting a MS casualty against the pirate organization, Dawn Horizon Corps, before assisting Dante Mogro. He would later fight against the pirate organization in space, holding his own against their Human Debris. When the Earth Branch was disbanded, Derma volunteered to pilot one of the three remaining UGY-R41 Landman Rodi. This surprised Nadi Yukinojo Kassapa as the mobile suit was converted from one of Brewers' Man Rodi, and must have been full of bad memories for him. Derma acknowledged that, but insisted to pilot one regardless to honor Aston Altland's memory. Like the other Tekkadan pilots, he fought extensively against the numerous Pluma of the newly-awakened mobile armor, Hashmal. After the deaths of Naze Turbine, Amida Arca, and Lafter Frankland and the Turbines' disbandment, Derma took part in the assault on JPT Trust for revenge. He was able to defeat several enemy machines, both on his own and by teaming up with others. As Tekkadan was allied with McGillis Fareed, they fought alongside McGillis' Coup d'etat group against the Arianrhod fleet. Despite sustaining heavy damage to his MS and even losing his machine's right arm, Derma continued to fight against the larger enemy force, even during the desperate final attack on the enemy's flagship. Following the retreat of the NOA-0093 Isaribi, Derma lost his left arm and was standing in the corridor outside the infirmary where Atra Mixta helped him put on his jacket, asking if the painkillers were working. He said he was fine and she apologized for the bed being full. He was okay with the situation as the patients on the beds were much worse off than him. Sitting down against the wall, he was cynical that he wouldn't be useful if he were to recover which she didn't like. Dante, Akihiro and Chad Chadan arrived in the corridor. As Akihiro knelt down to talk to Derma, Dante said he was lucky for only losing his arm but Derma said he wished he had died out there to the shock of Dante and Chad. He believed it's no use to survive as an incomplete body yet he did. Akihiro was glad that he was still able to talk so to change his mood, Akihiro rubbed his hair, thanking Derma Altland for surviving. Atra smiled and the teary-eyed, Derma accepted the command. Derma chose to remain with Tekkadan like the majority when Orga offered to let anyone leave. After Orga's assassination, he volunteered to participate in the MS counterattack, even with only one arm. However, Akihiro denied him, reminding him that they must both follow Orga's final orders. Derma would evacuate to Chryse with the rest of Tekkadan while the other mobile suit pilots remained to fight to buy them time. He and the others would wait for the maintenance crew, Eugene, Dante, Embi, Trow and Hirume, all of them visibly saddened at the certain fates of those who stayed or were left behind. Years after Tekkadan's final stand, Derma would receive a prosthetic arm and work alongside Dante at the orphanage run by Admoss Company. Relationships Gallery Notes & Trivia *He is so far the only known member of former Brewers and Akihiro's adopted younger brother to survive till the end of the series. References Category:Tekkadan